Toulavý padawan
by Torli
Summary: Na zcela jednoduché misi umírá padawance Mistr. První mise s novým se nevyvíjí nejlépe....Jak to skončí?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola první

_Disclaimer: Star Wars opravdu nevlastním. Stačí?_

Špatné zprávy

_Ach Mistře…_

Stojím tu, kápi staženou hluboko do obličeje a dívám se na vaši pohřební hranici. Cítím se, jako kdyby v plamenech leželo moje vlastní srdce a stále tlouklo. Cítím bolest a truchlím pro vás. Vždycky jsem měla problém s jedijským axiomem _„Není smrt, je pouze Síla."_ A vy jste se mi to snažil vždy vysvětlit tím, že po smrti žijeme v Síle dál. Myslím na to a doufám, že si někde v Síle stále pobroukáváte.

Kolem stojí mnoho dalších, kteří vás znali, či byli vašimi přáteli. Kel Dorská Mistryně Morano, laskavá a chápavá jako vždy. Correliánka Benita Salas, jako vždy tichá a zadumaná, ponořená v Síle. Zharie Lista, Zabracká Padawanka Mistra Archiváře Iaace Dala, která vás vždy tiše obdivovala a kterou se mnou váže pouto přátelství hlubší než vesmír sám. Vzadu je dokonce vidět i pološílená Tahura Na'ab, kterou potkáte jen stěží za dne. A mnozí další. Některé znám od vidění, jiné pouze z doslechu.

Hranice hoří a mě se před očima objevují vzpomínky. Chci je zapudit, ale nejde to. Jsou tu a já je znovu prožívám.

* * *

Procházíme se v zahradách Chrámu a já se Vás snažím přesvědčit, abyste mě vzal s sebou na G'way, kam vás pozvali na svatbu, která má po mnoha letech vzájemné krevní msty spojit soustavu v jeden celek. Mají se vzít dva dědicové významných klanů a vy jste pozván jako čestný host, protože jste to byl vy, kdo před lety úspěšně začal vyjednávání. Přesvědčuji Vás dlouho, ale nakonec se rozhodnete, že zůstanu v Chrámu, protože ještě nejsem zcela zdravá po devaronských neštovicích. Také mi oznámíte, že během vaší nepřítomnosti budu pokračovat ve svém výcviku pod dohledem Mistryně Morano spolu s jejím padawanem Phaluem.

* * *

Stojím s vámi na plošině a kousek od nás se k odletu připravuje transport, vyslaný planetou, kde máte dozírat na sňatek dědiců. Zcela proti svému zvyku se Vás pokouším přesvědčit k změně postoje a k umožnění doprovodu. Mám dokonce i sbaleno, vždyť Jedi nikdy nepotřebuje mnoho na svých cestách. Naposledy mi striktně zakazujete snahu o doprovázení, nepohne Vámi ani moje předtucha zlé události.

* * *

Stojím ve výcvikovém sále a škádlím se s Zhari. Hledíme si do očí přes zažehnuté světelné meče a začínáme bojovat.

Najednou se mi před očima rozplývá Zhariin obličej. Dívám se do obličeje naprostému cizinci z naprosto cizí výšky. _Z vaší výšky..._ Vrčím a mručím, debatuji s ním jako se starým přítelem a najednou mě neviditelná síla výbuchu mrští o nejbližší zeď. Jakoby z velké dálky slyším ozvěnu výbuchu, rezonuje ve mně, rozplývá se a najednou je už jen tma...

* * *

Přistávací plošinu bičuje studený vítr, nesoucí lezavý déšť. Nevnímám ho, moje tvář je obrácená k nebi a očima pátrám po světlech lodi, která mi veze Vás… Loď přistává poněkud těžce a moje oči odhalují několik poškození trupu. _Rozsáhlé černé plochy spáleniny , několik rozervaných míst na trupu, nouzové spoje narychlo svařené opravářskými droidy...._ loď je poškozená opravdu značně, jen se divím, že kapitán vůbec riskoval takový dlouhý let s lodí v takovém stavu.

Pak se opatrně natáhnu po Síle a pátrám...zoufale pátrám po klidné svíci Mistrovy přítomnosti, přestože se mi náhle přetržené učednické pouto stále zadírá do mysli. Nejsem schopna přijmout nevyhnutelné, přijmout co přišlo, uvolnit své pocity do Síly a přijmout její vůli.

Pak zavadím o cosi povědomého,...je to krystal Mistrova meče, ale jaksi zašedlý, povadlý...jako kdyby i on truchlil nad jeho ztrátou.

Z horečnatého pátrání mě probudí sykot rampy. Schází po ní kapitán transportu a hledá mě pohledem. Pak mi váhavě podává, co zbylo ze zbraně mého Wookiejského učitele. Není toho mnoho. Jen základní profil, uvnitř spálené součástky a....naprasklý modrofialový krystal.

Hledím na zbraň ve svých rukou nevěřícně, jen ji bezmocně svírám a hlavou mi táhne jedna jediná myšlenka..._Už nikdy nezahoří jeho plamen, pohasl stejně jako on...._

Z mé strnulosti mě probere hukot repulzorových nosítek....Nejsem připravená na ten pohled, na bezvládný spálený pytel chlupů, masa a kostí...Slyším jakoby z dálky vzlykot a uvědomuji si, že mi po tvářích nestéká jen déšť...

„Phalu, odveď ji." slyším jemný laskavý hlas Mistryně Morano.

Kolem ramen se mi ovíjí jemná ruka mého přítele a vede mě pryč.

* * *

Mistryně Morano a Phalu byli tak laskavi, že mi nabídli možnost sdílet s nimi ubikaci, dokud se nedám trochu dohromady. Jsem jim za to vděčná, ale stydím se za ztrátu sebekontroly při příletu lodi a na pohřbu. Samota ubikace je mi teď mnohem milejší.

* * *

Síň tisíce fontán je úžasné místo. Bývali jsme tu s Mistrem Hannanem často, když jsme pobývali během našich řídkých návštěvách v Chrámu. Já tu jsem nyní každou volnou chvilku. Pomalu se dávám dohromady a uvědomuji si, jak moc mi chybí neustálé cestování z planety na planetu. Přestože můj Mistr nebyl Nomád, v Chrámu se objevoval jen párkrát do roka na nejnutnější dobu i v obdobích, kdy měl padawany.

Cítím přítomnost Voreen Morano jako plamen. Z dxunského kapradí vyklouznu tak tiše, že mě ani neslyší.

„Hledáte mě, Voreen?" oslovím ji klidně. Částečně jsem se už ze ztráty Mistra Hannana vzpamatovala a mohu tak být opět klidná jako dřív, přestože ve mně stále zůstala černá díra plná bolesti a ztráty.

„Čekala jsem, že tu někde budeš." Její hlas mě pohladí neviděným úsměvem."Nesu ti zprávu od Rady, bylo rozhodnuto, kdo bude tvým novým Mistrem."

Trochu mě zamrazí, takhle se to přeci nedělá. Budoucí Mistr se většinou svého žáka nejprve zeptá, než je vše oznámeno Radě, případně se radní rozhodnou bez porady s oběma zúčastněnými a postaví je před hotovou věc.

_Vypadá to, že budeš druhá varianta, děvče…_

Přestože Voreen nemusela, začala mi vysvětlovat okolnosti mého nového učednictví.

„O možnost dokončit tvůj výcvik požádala bývala studentka Mistra Hannana, rytířka Tavira Roke. Nebyla však shledána vhodnou z důvodu několikerého neuposlechnutí Rady. Rada se nakonec rozhodla svěřit dokončení tvého výcviku do jiných rukou."

„Voreen, kdo?"

„Znáš ho. Vlastně ho zná téměř celý Chrám."

Dívám se zpytavě a odhaduji, který Jedi tedy bude mít tu „čest" stát se mým Mistrem. Zná ho celý Chrám…to by mohl být Wampa, rytíř se zjizveným obličejem po bitce s Wampou, trošku smolař, ale jinak veselá hvězdokupa a známý šprýmař. Nebo že by…

Přemýšlela jsem trochu s lechtáním v žaludku, koho mi přisoudili. Následovala jsem ztichlou Voreen do jedné z meditačních komnat. A když jsem zvedla oči, zarazila jsem se hned na prahu. V místnosti byl jen jeden muž, k záměně nemohlo dojít. Mým novým učitelem byl Ranis Yoli. Muž o kterém se tajně šeptalo, že navštívil domov řádu Sithů, planetu Korriban a zahrával si s Temnou stranou. Muž, který byl téměř konstantně v opozici k mému učiteli.

* * *

„Kryj se, nemotoro," křikl na mě Yoli přes smršť úderů přicházejících ze všech stran. Frustrovaná jeho rychlostí jsem schytala další ránu.

„Pro dnešek končíme," prohlásil znechuceně, zatímco jsem na zemi chytala dech.

Na žíněnce je mi fajn. A strop je vlastně taky zajímavé místo.

Cora je pohodlně položená na žíněnce, oči má zavřené a odfukuje jako dýchavičný hyperpohon. Jen zavrtím hlavou, až mi jedno lekku sklouzne z ramen a jdu k ní.

„Coro, hodláš se ještě dnes zvedat?" ptám se. Hyperpohon mění zvuk z odfukování na hučení a pokouší se zvednout. Jen protočím panenky a nahlas se divím, že ji opět její nový Mistr tak zřídil, v posledním týdnu už potřetí. Zavelím směr sprchy, protože už od pohledu je vidět, že se Cora koupe v potu, jako kdyby se právě prošla přes tatooinskou písečnou poušť s nákladem kamení na zádech.

„Coro, hodláš se ještě dnes zvedat?" probudí mě z příjemného snění hlas Zharie.

„Možná." Zahučím a převalím se do polohy „paseme koníčka" a následně se s hekáním zvednu do parodie vzpřímeného postoje.

„Už zas?" diví se Zharie a pomalu mě vede do sprch.

Teplá voda je požehnání Síly. Nechávám se jí pořádně prohřát a rozmasírovat ztuhlé svalstvo. I ty modřiny jako kdyby bolely míň.

_Tedy, ta zase vypadá._ Jedna modřina vedle druhé, staré vybarvené kousky překrývají nové přírůstky. Yoli ji nešetří.

„Neudělal ti něco? Jsi modrá skoro jako já." Snažím se odlehčit situaci, ale ty modřiny se mi vážně moc nelíbí.

„Neudělal ti něco? Jsi modrá skoro jako já." Ptá se Zharie a já jasně slyším její starostlivý ton.

„Kromě toho, že si připadám jako kdybych spadla z nejvyššího mrakodrapu na planetě? Ne, jsem v pohodě," vrčím sarkasticky.

„Tak promiň. Uvidíme se zítra u snídaně." Klapnou dveře a já jsem sama. Mám tak mizernou náladu, že se těším akorát do postele.

* * *

Cesta skrz Chrám mi přišla nekonečná, ale Yoli se naštěstí nenacházel v blízkosti naší nově přidělené ubikace, takže jsem vklouzla do svého pokoje bez incidentu. Měla jsem chuť sebou praštit jak dlouhá, tak široká do postele, ale na mém záznamníku blikala ikonka přijaté zprávy.

Nastavila jsem ho na přehrávání a vklouzla do postele. Odtamtud na něj uvidím taky.

Chvilku to vrčelo, ale pak se objevil holozáznam mého Mistra. Mistra Hannana. Bylo tam datum jen několik hodin před odletem na onu osudnou misi. Veškerá ospalost mě rázem přešla.

„Coro, pokud jsi dostala tuto nahrávku, pak jsem pravděpodobně jedno se Sílou. Za několik hodin odlétám na G'way. Tu pozvánku na sňatek jsem přijal, protože neúčast by byla považována za značnou urážku na cti obou klanových vůdců. Přesto se mi na tom svazku něco nepozdává. Pren Mera je známý svou antipatií vůči Lysiray Hall. Ostatně opačně to platí také. V tomto systému zuří krevní msta už několik století. K těmto dvěma připoj ještě Vorrana Iace, třetího klanového vůdce, který se od této svatby distancoval a navíc G'way ovládá, byť neoficiálně. Všichni tři intrikují vůči sobě navzájem a smlouva mezi nimi je jen pár slov, která se dají lehce porušit. Nevěřím v jejich náhlou touhu po smíru.

Na planetě mám několik přátel, kterým věřím. Pokud by to bylo nutné, můžeš je kontaktovat a oni tě dostanou, kam bude třeba. Correlian Jansyl Varen pracuje v hlavním vesmírném přístavu. On ti zprostředkuje schůzku s tím, koho budeš potřebovat. Nehledej ho, on si tě najde sám. Zájem o schůzku dáš najevo tím, že navštívíš v přístavní čtvrti bar U ryllského slunce. Objednej si Rubby bliel s ovocem wetio a posaď se u pátého stolu od vchodu nalevo. Dál je to na něm. Zná tě.

Pokud dostaneš tuto zprávu, na tvém osobním datapadu se objeví další složky. Zpracoval jsem do nich všechno, co jsem se o G'way za ty roky naučil. Hodně z toho se dá najít v Chrámových Archivech, pokud máš požadovaná přístupová práva, ale podstatná část jsou moje osobní postřehy, které jsem jinde neuvedl. "

Holozáznam se zastavil. Chuť na spaní mě přešla. Dívala jsem se do stropu a uvažovala o tom, co jsem právě slyšela dlouho do noci.

* * *

_Poznámka autorky: V textu se vyskytlo pár chybiček, tedy ty nalezené jsem opravila. Tímto děkuji Tess, že jsem na ně byla upozorněna a dokopána k tomu, abych je opravila._


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitola druhá_

_G'way_

Skočili jsme do hyperprostoru. Letíme v malé, minimálně ozbrojené lodi, poskytnuté Řádu Úřadem Nejvyššího kancléře speciálně pro tuto příležitost. Byla bych radši za něco s trochu větší výstrojí a palebnou silou, cítila bych se v tom o hodně jistěji. Zvlášť po informacích, které jsem si už stihla přečíst.

Z neradostného přemýšlení o stavu lodi mě probral nevrlý hlas mého nového _Mistra_.

„ Padawanko, jistě sis všimla, že letíme na G'way. Rada se rozhodla ti proti mé vůli zpřístupnit veškerá Hannanova hlášení, záznamy z Archivu, údaje z Centrální databáze Republiky a hlášení kapitána, který dopravoval Hannana na svatbu."

„Mistra Hannana, Mistře Yoli."

Mírně napruzeně si odfrkl a okamžitě mě napomenul.

„Nebuď drzá, padawanko."

„Ano, mistře. Omlouvám se za svou nevhodnou poznámku." procedila jsem skrz zaťaté zuby tak mile, jak jen to šlo.

_Ani před touhle epizodkou jsem nebyla zrovna vzor sebeovládání. A značně nezvyklé metody Yoliho výcviku k mé mentální nestabilitě ještě přispěly._

„Omluvu přijímám. Po našem návratu do Chrámu se budeš hlásit v chrámové jídelně pro nejmladší studenty v rámci tréninku sebeovládání po dobu jednoho měsíce. Tady máš datakarty. Do vstupu do systému G'way nám zbývá ještě dvanáct standartních hodin. Během této doby předpokládám, že prostuduješ veškeré poskytnuté podklady."

Vstrčil mi do ruky všech PĚT datakaret a odešel z kokpitu.

_Ten syn zpustlé..._raději jsem okamžitě ty myšlenky zavrhla. Yoli totiž už prokázal, že mi snad čte myšlenky, přestože naše tréninkové pouto bylo velice slabé a téměř konstantně blokované z jeho strany. Jediné chvíle, kdy jsem ho velice vzdáleně cítila byly momenty, kdy mi dával příkazy prostřednictvím pocitů, či mě kontroloval.

Během čtyřicetiosmi standartních hodin, které jsme strávili jako Mistr a učedník před odletem, jsem stihla dostat dvě slovní napomenutí a během tréninku kontaktního boje i pořádnou facku za vzdutí nelichotivého pocitu k jeho stylu boje. Takové skore jsem obvykle měla s mým Wookieským učitelem za dva standardní měsíce. Bez té facky.

Tedy studiu zdar.

Šest hodin letu za mnou, třetí datakarta. Začínala jsem být pořádně unavená, přestože jsem používala techniky k bystření smyslů a urychlení procesu čtení stejnou měrou jako Sílu k udržení dostatečné bdělosti na vnímání. Vzdáleně jsem si vzpomněla na Mistra Hannana.

_„Coro, proč už nespíš?"_

_„Učím se, Mistře Hannane."_

_„To vidím. Ale proč ve dvě ráno? A navíc po návratu z mise?"_

_„Máme zítra,vlastně už dnes test z astronavigace. Nestihla jsem se v průběhu těch diplomatických jednání na to podívat." přiznávám zahanbeně, s očima zavrtanýma do podlahy._

_Ruka s měkkými polštářky, kryjícími pouzdra s drápy, mi nadzvedla bradu a přinutila se podívat do nebesky modrých očí mého učitele._

_„Podívej, přestože tvé zanedbání studia není dobré, myslím si, že rytířka Hani to pochopí. Pokud ne, tak ji prosím mým jménem připomeň, že jsi posledních deset dní pomáhala vyjednat obchodní smlouvu mezi třemi různými světy. Navíc ve dvou jazycích, kterými mluvíš velice dobře. A ať si laskavě vzpomene na chandrilské pomněnky, ona už to pochopí. A teď už běž spát, polomrtvá z nevyspání mě ani jí k ničemu nebudeš, jasné? A pro časy budoucí – ne vždy se budeš moci spolehnout na povzbuzení od Síly, ano?"_

_„Ano Mistře. Děkuji." _

Kdyby jste tu tak byl. Asi by i vám vstávaly chlupy znechucením z tohohle šibeničního termínu.

Poslední datakarta obsahovala i záznam výslechu kapitána Seawta před Radou. Váhala jsem, zda chci tento výslech vidět. Nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že se přeci jen podívám alespoň na začátek. Vypnout záznam jsem přeci mohla kdykoliv.

„Kapitáne Seawto, uklidněte se prosím. Tato Rada Vám ani v nejmenším neklade za vinu smrt Mistra Hannana. Byl s celou situací důkladně obeznámen a jakožto Jedi vyhodnotil veškerá rizika. O tom, že pravděpodobně došlo k pochybení v zabezpečení svatebního obřadu, není nutné pochybovat. Popište nám prosím průběh vaší mise. Nikam nespěchejte a uvádějte i ty nejmenší detaily, na které si vzpomenete." promluvil klidně Mistr Nagal, který očividně celé slyšení vedl.

„Tedy...Během cesty došlo k poruše na našem hypermotoru a tím i ke zdržení. To však obnášelo pouze několik hodin. Naše loď byla okamžitě po dosednutí na plochu kosmoportu na _ G'way _ podrobena opravám klanovými techniky. Nejsem si jistý v jakém byly zastoupení, ale s jistotou jsem viděl dvě odlišné značky klanu na jejich uniformách. Naše zpoždění způsobilo, že jsme dorazili pouhých několik minut před započetím obřadu. Mistr Hannan byl již netrpělivě očekáván neoznačeným landspýdrem a okamžitě po dosednutí odvezen na místo, posádka nebyla pozvána. Hannan mě pouze požádal, abych dohlédl na opravy a udržoval posádku na lodi. Bohužel nejsem schopen popsat průběh ceremoniálu, pouze jsem z řečí techniků, mluvících povětšinou místním dialektem pochopil, že se jedná o velice neobvyklou událost. Nebylo prý obvyklé,aby došlo ke svatbě dvou dědiců znepřátelených rodů takového významu. U méně významných rodin to měla být běžná praxe, ale nikdy u těchto „velerodů", jak je označovali."

„Říkal jste, že mluvili místním dialektem. Jak je možné, že jste jim rozuměl?"

„Oprava probíhala ve strojovně. Jsem značně podezřívavý už od přírody a Mistr Hannan mě varoval, abych si dával pozor, prý není ničím neobvyklým, pokud se loď konkurenčního klanu zřítí těsně po opravě. Z bezpečnostních důvodů jsem nechal celou loď monitorovat a po skončení oprav byl motor i celá strojovna zkontrolována mými lidmi. Nahrávku jsem pak nechal prohnat překladačem a poslechl si ji v basiku."

„Dobrá. Můžete pokračovat."

A tak to šlo dál. Kapitán toho moc nevěděl,s Hannanem na obřadu nebyl, bylo mu pouze doručeno mrtvé tělo mého Wookieského učitele s doporučením, aby okamžitě odstartoval. Doporučení uposlechl. Během průletu kolem plynného obra La_'_an na cestě ze soustavy pak obdržel žádost od stejnojmenného klanového svazu o předání žádosti Řádu Jedi o vyslání Jediů jakožto Strážců míru.

Víceméně jsem se nedozvěděla nic nového.

„Jedijskému transportéru JW6769. Zde letová kontrola klanu Iace. Zasíláme vám souřadnice k přistání." Z komunikátoru se ozýval mírně unuděný hlas letového dispečera.

„ Potvrzuji příjem."odpovídám já naopak příjemně.

„Nesedí souřadnice." Zavrčí Yoli jen tak na půl úst ze sedadla pilota.

„Ehm?" dávám poměrně rozpačitě najevo údiv po vypnutí mikrofonu, protože na senzorech je na udaných souřadnicích plocha kosmoportu.

„Jsou jiné než pro klanový přístav. Tohle je pro přístav veřejný. Zkontaktuj je a zeptej se, proč nás posílají na veřejný."

„ Jistě, Mistře." Procedím skrz zaťaté zuby a připomínám si pravidlo, že o rozkazech Mistra Padawan nediskutuje, i když by i bantha s vyoperovaným mozkem pochopila, že nás posadí tam, kde se to hodí jim a ne nám.

„ Transportér JW6769 letové kontrole. Žádám o vysvětlení, proč jsme přesměrováni na veřejný kosmoport."

„Protože klanový je pouze pro členy klanu či spřízněné rodiny , Jedii." Odsekává mi dispečer do sluchátek. „ Ještě nějaké dotazy?"

„ Mistře?" ptám se po odpojení mikrofonu.

Pohled, kterého se mi dostane ze sedadla pilota je studenější než Hoth.

„Ne. Potvrzuji souřadnice a přidělený vektor. Transportér JW6769 končí."

Podle informací, které jsem se dozvěděla při studiu Hannanových hlášení, osobních poznámek a dat z obou archivů by se na G'way měly nacházet konzuláty všech klanů, které tento systém obývají. Planeta totiž byla považována za domovskou planetu všech klanů, žijících nyní v celé soustavě.

Při průjezdu kosmoportem jsem sice zahlédla několik příslušníků klanového svazu La'an, které od místních nápadně oddělovaly klanové značky vyšité na oblečení, či u některých vytetované na obličeji, ale ve městě jsem viděla již jen rodilé G'wayany. A to i v místech, kde by se podle mapy, kterou jsem před několika hodinami studovala, měly nacházet distrikty, určené pro ostatní klany. Většina klanů totiž měla v držení svou vlastní malou enklávu, kde se zdržovali. Cizincům do nich samozřejmě nebyl zapovězen přístup, ale byl takto snadno identifikovatelný.

„ Směla bych se zeptat, proč se ve městě nachází pouze příslušníci klanu Iace, či s nimi spříznění?" otočila jsem se s milým hlasem na našeho "průvodce", kterým nám od příletu řekl všehovšudy tři věty.

„ To vás nemusí zajímat, Jedii." Zavrčel značně neuctivě přes rameno. „ A už se mě laskavě na nic neptejte, všechno, co potřebujete vědět, Vám řekne První sekretář Renri. Pokud se vás vůbec uráčí dnes přijmout."

Zbytek cesty uběhl již v mlčení. Přiblížili jsme se k honosné stavbě, která měla být sídlem Vorrena Iace, nynějšího prvního muže planety a která si ve výstavnosti příliš nezadala s huttskými paláci na Nall Huttě, kterou jsem navštívila s Hannanem během pobytu na Bialu. I přes svou výstavnost byl palác koncipován jakožto pevnost.

Náš řidič zamířil k jednomu z vedlejších vchodů, kde nás předal do péče ještě mlčenlivějšího průvodce. Ten na nás jen kývl a vedl nás přes úzká schodiště do jednoho z vedlejších křídel citadely.

Z toho mlčenlivého přivítání mě obcházel nepříjemný pocit. Krátký kontakt skrz Sílu mě ujistil že ani Yolimu se naše přivítání příliš nezamlouvá. Ale vycítila jsem ještě něco. Má nečekaná sonda jej zastihla nečekaně a tak jsem postřehla pod klidnou svrchní skořápkou neklid a temnotu. U huttského slizu, co to??

Na moje předtuchy však už nebyl čas, vstoupili jsme do místnosti, kde na nás čekal starší prošedivělý muž. Raději jsem obrátila svou pozornost k němu.

„Vítejte na planetě, Jedii." Vítal nás po našem pozdravu, který se ani neobtěžoval opětovat. „ Jsem První sekretář Renri, pravá ruka našeho pána. G'way je samozřejmě velice poctěna návštěvou dvou rytířů, ale musím projevit údiv nad vaším příletem. Pokud je mi známo, Řád Jedi zasahuje pouze pokud je vyzván vládou dotyčné planety či sektoru, anebo na popud Nejvyššího kancléře. A já si jsem zcela jist, že nikdo k tomu způsobilý Coruscant nekontaktoval a o případném Kancléřově návrhu jsem nebyl informován."

Přestože měl na tváři diplomatický úsměv, nervozita z něj jen odkapávala. Byla cítit ve vzduchu, svíjela se v Síle jako klubko hadů.

„ Děkujeme za vaše přivítání, První sekretáři. Jsem rytíř Jedi Ranis Yoli, toto je má padawanka Cora Baltor. Rád bych si vás však dovolil opravit, Rada Jedi totiž obdržela žádost o vyslání Jediů jako Strážců míru, a to od zástupců klanového svazu La'an. Jsou…"

„Pak by jste se pravděpodobně měli odebrat na jeden z měsíců, které jsou v držení tohoto svazu a zde pak vykonávat své povinnosti. Tato planeta je vedena Vorrenem Iace, nikoli Li Way-Sayek, která nyní vede La'any, rytíři Yoli."

„Samozřejmě to víme, že planeta je pod vedením klanu Iace, avšak dle Senátu jste jednotná soustava a my jsme tedy netušili, že se žádost týká pouze území pod správou svazu La'an. Velice brzy se tam odebereme, abychom jejich žádosti vyhověli. Přesto bychom si rádi předtím promluvili s klanovým vůdcem Vorrenem, pokud by to bylo možné." Odpověděla jsem Renrimu s diplomatickým úsměvem, vypilovaným praxí s Mistrem Hannanem.

„ Nejsem si vědom toho, že bych se vás na něco ptal, padawanko Baltor." Zpražil mě Renri okamžitě.

„ Nevím, kolik toho znáte z naší diplomacie,"dodal kousavě, „ale jednání vedou pouze dospělí. Což vy nejste, pokud mě oči neklamou. Nejste však místní a tento drobný prohřešek jsem Vám ochoten odpustit. Protentokrát." Dodal opět diplomaticky, přestože v jeho očích jsem četla přesný opak.

„ Jistě, První sekretáři. Velice se omlouvám za svou nevychovanost."

„ Rytíři Yoli, nejsem si jist, zda mohu vaší žádosti bezodkladně vyhovět. Schůzky s hlavou našeho klanu se smlouvají dlouho dopředu. Avšak,…." Renri popošel ke svému stolu a aktivoval v něm zabudovaný holodisplej. „ Avšak jsem si jist, že bych Vám mohl schůzku zprostředkovat zítra okolo poledne." Dokončil měkce, zatímco se propracovával hromadou dat na displeji.

„ A my jsme Vám za tuto možnost velice vděční." Odpověděl Yoli s úsměvem.

„ Dobrá, zítra na Vás bude náš pán čekat. Pošlu za vámi na kosmoport služebníka, který vám ukáže cestu. Ale teď mě již opusťte, mám nějakou práci."

Když jsme se konečně dostali zpět do města – tentokrát po našich vlastních nohou, rozhodla jsem se Yoliho požádat, aby mě pustil na „ menší průzkum".

Samozřejmě, že jsem měla v plánu zamířit k Ryllskému slunci a pozeptat se důvěryhodných lidí na místní poměry. Občas jsem prý byla samostatná víc, než i Hannan požadoval a ten byl velice benevolentní. Yoli zpočátku protestoval, asi vycítil, že k němu nejsem zcela upřímná, ale nakonec mě pustil na okraji přístavní čtvrti s poznámkou, ať jsem do setmění na lodi.

Navštívila jsem už nespočet planet (hlavně díky Mistrovi Hannanovi, který byl téměř v konstantním pohybu po Republice. Jak říkal, nechával se zavát větry Síly tam, kde ho bylo třeba.), ale G'way byla v něčem odlišná. Většina měst a přístavů se stavěla do výšky, aby se šetřilo místem, zatímco zde bylo město velkoryse rozloženo do šířky. Trochu mi to znesnadňovalo orientaci, ale na datapadu jsem měla staženou stručnou neoficiální mapu čtvrti, kterou vytvořil můj Wookieský učitel při své poslední návštěvě. Mimo jiné na ní byl vyznačen i bar U ryllského slunce, kde jsem chtěla vyhledat Jansyla Varena. Tedy kde mě měl zkontaktovat on, abych byla přesná.

Jen jsem nepřemýšlela nad tím, jak bych Yolimu podala informace získané od tohoto informátora.

_Užijte si to!_

_Jak se Vám to líbí? Pište!_

_Další kapitoly jsou napsané, zbývá je jen zredigovat a uveřejnit._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitola třetí_

_Ryllské slunce a Místo smíření_

U Ryllského slunce to vypadalo tak, jak jsem předpokládala. Místnost zaplněná t'baccovým kouřem produkovaným místními i piloty, vzadu promítané hologramy twi'leckých tanečnic. Přímo naproti vchodu pak bytelný barpult z syntkamene, podobné i stoly.

_Štamgasti asi požadují od stolů ochranu při rvačce do které nechtějí zasahovat, _napadá mě, když se proplétám davem hostů k výčepu, protože spálená místa po zásazích blasterem se nikdo neobtěžoval zahladit ze stěn. A protože nikde nevidím obsluhující droidy, ani živou obsluhu, klestím si cestu k baru.

„ Jeden Rubby bliel. Velký. Jo, a dala bych si k tomu ovoce wetio." Objednávám si u podsaditého barmana, který vypadá, že funguje i jako vyhazovač v jednom.

„ Jo, slečinko a prachy máš?" zafuní mi do obličeje směska výparů z alkoholu a pravděpodobně i nějaké místní lehčí drogy, soudě podle smradu, který nejsem schopna zařadit a rozšířených zorniček.

„Samozřejmě,"předvádím svůj milý úsměv." Kolik kreditů jsem dlužná?"

„ Si snad děláš…." Chlápek na mě chvilku nevěřícně zírá a pak se začne chechtat. Na můj vkus moc nahlas a příliš okatě. Krátká sonda do okolí mě však ujistí, že tu na mě nikdo nečeká. Barman se asi takhle projevuje obvykle a místní to berou jako obvyklou součást při popíjení.

„ Vona chce platit kreditama. To je dobrej vtípek! Holka, koukej si sbalit ty svý umolousaný kredity a vypadni, než začnu zjišťovat, kterej kapitán je tak blbej, že tě zaměstnává. I když….vošklivá nejsi a jako matračku bych tě bral." Pochechtává se a vilně si mě prohlíží.

Usměju se tak, že by to zmrazilo i hvězdu a potichu mu odpovím.

„ Tak aby sme si něco ujasnili," přizpůsobím mu nevědomky styl řeči a nechávám zaznívat ve svém tonu i pečlivě vykalkulovanou hrozbu. Připadám si jako ryba thare, která se v případě nebezpečí nafoukne a případnému predátorovi se zdá,že je na něj příliš velkým soustem.

" Kredity bereš," doprovodím svojí repliku malým mentálním trikem," a o tom, pro koho pracuju, nebo mu poskytuju jakýkoliv jiný služby, tak po tom je ti jako vlhkostnímu farmáři po sexuálním životě Tuskenů. Chápeš, ty kupo bantích sraček?"

Chlápek se připitoměle šklebí a mě mimoděk napadne, že tady asi Síla moc nenadělovala, co inteligence se týče a mé působení nebylo zrovna na patřičném místě.

_Nezneužívej Sílu k tomu, co můžeš dosáhnout i jinými prostředky, _zní mi v hlavě jedna z lekcí Mistra Hannana.

„ Jasný, kočičko. Kréda ty vemu a po tom, u koho děláš je mi černá díra."

Štamgasti po mě koukají úkosem, když si odnáším k smluvnímu bodu tácek s plátky wetia a Rubby blielem. U stolku naštěstí nikdo nesedí a případné kandidáty má za úkol odradit můj podmračený obličej okázale vystavený blaster. Další dědictví po Mistru Hannanovi. Od počátku našeho společného života trval na tom, abych se učila zacházet i s jinými zbraněmi než jen se světelným mečem.

Začnu požitkářsky okusovat wetio a zatímco částí mysli neustále kontroluji okolí, zbytek mého vědomí se courá po všech Sithech. Nutno poznamenat, že většinou ve vzpomínkách.

U vedlejšího stolku sedí pilot, zadělaný až po uši olejovitou kapalinou, kterou po chvilce identifikuji jako chladící kapalinu do hyperpohonu nákladního frachťáku,na jehož podobném typu jsem sbírala zkušenosti s pilotováním lodí pod dohledem Mistra Hannana a nerudného trpaslíka jménem Bial s dobrým srdcem.

Frachťák, pojmenovaný stejně jako majitel Bial, Bialovi patřil. On sám pocházel z Nar Shadda a byl jedním z mála, co se na Pašeráckém měsíci živil poctivě a s Mistrem se znal z nějaké dřívější záležitosti. Hannan se tehdy rozhodl, že to, co jsem se v Chrámu a na našich toulkách galaxií naučila o pilotování lodí je málo a že mi neuškodí nějaký další trénink s nákladními loděmi. Chlápek nás nabral na Alderaanu, a vzal do vesmíru. Zavzpomínala jsem se…

* * *

„ Hannane, ty jedna chlupatá koule, zapomněl ses nějak zmínit o tom, že chceš tu cácorku zaučovat na _mým _frachťáku. Umí vůbec lítat s něčim tak velkým?"

Zařvání mého Mistra jsem jasně slyšela. A taky mu rozuměla.

„ Hele, já vim, že si to chcete odpracovat a nechcete se nechat vozit zadarmo, ale co když to ta malá někam napálí? Co? Kdo mi pak zaplatí tohle? Pochybuju, že máš tolik, abys to zacáloval. A ta vaše slavná Rada? Tak ta by tě asi pěkně hnala,co?…Hele, že ty zase bereš roha, protožes něco vyved? Tak kámo, s timhle nechci nic mít, víš jak sem dopad posledně."

Mistr odpověděl krátce, stručně a k věci takovým způsobem, že loď vibrovala až v kajutě, kde jsem ukládala naše věci a snažila se nenápadně vyslechnout jejich rozhovor. Zároveň s tím jsem vycítila i pobídku, která se dala vyložit jen jako návrat do „společenského prostoru" lodi, kde mě představil svému příteli.

Chlápek mě sjel pohledem, který měl velice blízko k bezpečnostnímu rentgenu na kosmoportu a pak se opět obrátil na Hannana.

„ Kolik že jí je?"

„_Věř mi, to radši nechceš vědět."_ Zabručel tiše v odpověď.

„ Tak hele. Buď mi řekneš kolik jí je anebo vás nechám vystoupit na příštím kosmoportu."

„_Patnáct. Můžeš si jí přezkoušet u řízení, jsem si jistý, že to zvládne."_ Zalhal diplomaticky. Málem jsem ho opravila, že patnáct mi je jen podle kalendáře v mé domovské soustavě a podle standartního galaktického mi k této hranice zbývají dva měsíce, ale radši jsem mlčela. Konec konců, byla to pravda z určitého pohledu na věc, ne? Tímhle jsme my Jediové byli po galaxii proslulí. _Pravdou z určitého pohledu na věc..._

„ Hmm, tak patnáct, jo? Doma na Correlii by už byla pomalu dospělá. A na Nar Shadda by už dávno byla." Přejel mě znovu pohledem od hlavy k patě.

„ Tak pojď do kokpitu, za chvíli vystupujem z hyperu, uvidíme, co v tobě je a jestli tenhle chodící koberec nevypráví pohádky. I když horší než Tav asi nebudeš." dodal s dobromyslným úšklebkem.

Jen jsem polkla. A zalil mě pot. Měla jsem za sebou pár lekcí v simulátoru i v reálu, na tom Mistr trval, ale nijak zvlášť dobré výsledky jsem neměla i po dvou letech toulání se galaxií.

„_Klid. Vše je v rukou Síly, padawane."_ Zamručel mi Mistr tiše do ucha.

„ _A navíc ty výsledky nebyly nejhorší. Už jsem viděl i horší."_

„_Děkuji, opravdu jste mě uklidnil. Kdo měl horší výsledky, Mistře?" _šeptla jsem tiše a zvědavě v odpověď.

Mistr jen pobaveně zakroutil hlavou a zafuněl.

Během našeho kradmého rozhovoru jsme došli do kokpitu.

„ Tak jedem, cácorko. Z hyperu nás vytáhne autopilot, pak je to na tobě."

Hvězdy za průzorem se změnili ze šmouh na jasné zářící body a Bial vypnul autopilota. „ Převádím řízení na kopilota. Je to tvoje, příští zastávka Cido."

Polil mě pot, pak jsem si začala vybavovat co kde leží a po klopotném přemýšlení nakonec dostala z lodního navicompu požadované souřadnice příští zastávky a zanesla je do lodní UI.

„ Je to správně?" zeptala jsem se, zatímco Bial je pohodlně rozvalený v křesle pilota. Snad neslyšel tu nervozitu, kterou se mi pěkně klepal hlas.

„ Hannane, řikals že s tim umí. Takže buď to umí, nebo vystupujete. Vyber si."

Cítím jak se Mistr naklonil přes moje křeslo i přese mě a začal kontrolovat zadané údaje.

„_Souřadnice odpovídají."_

„ Tak jedem. Mimochodem, budiž ti to teda dopřáno Hannane, vítejte na palubě."

Na Bialu jsme strávili následující tři měsíce. Můj Wookieský mistr trval na tom, abych se zúčastnila veškeré činnosti na lodi, počínaje řízením a konče účastí na sjednávání zakázek a následných „oslavách" po úspěšném jednání. Do toho všeho mě ještě proháněl se světelným mečem, byla-li příležitost a pokud se nenaskytla, pak si vystačil s tréninkem kontaktního boje v nákladovém prostoru lodi. Zkuste si přeprat Wookieho, který i když bouchá téměř konstantně hlavou o strop, tak je asi třikrát rychlejší než vy. Se spaním ani s meditacemi jsem v té době rozhodně problém neměla.

* * *

Silný pocit, že už nejsem u stolku sama mě okamžitě probral ze vzpomínek. A jak jsem si okamžitě s hanbou uvědomila, přestala jsem hlídat svoje okolí, zatímco jsem se toulala minulostí. _Jedi nelpí na minulosti, ale žije v přítomnosti._ Znělo mi v uších časté napomenutí mého učitele.

U stolku stála, nebo možná stál Chadra-Fan, který rozčileně brebentil něco v tom smyslu, že jsem mu odřela při dosedání loď. Zároveň požadoval, abych šla s ním a podívala se na to. Protože mě Síla pobízela, abych ji, nebo jeho následovala, zvedla jsem se a šla.

_Že by kontakt od Jansyla?_hnalo se mi hlavou, zatímco jsem zcela klidně šla za rozčileným Chadra-Fanem ven z baru. Ten mi ukázal na jednu spídrovou motorku, a nasedl na ni. Nějak jsem se vměstnala na sedadlo za něj, určitě byla předělaná na jeho velikost. Chvilku jsme uháněli městem, než zastavil před vchodem do jakéhosi parku a zapištěl, ať jdu dovnitř. Z parku vyběhla nějaká postava, zhruba mojí výšky a v plášti, nasedla za Chadra-Fana a oba odsvištěli.

Vklouzla jsem do parku s rukou na rukojeti meče a se smysly v pohotovosti. Tohle se mi přestávalo líbit. Za mnou zapraskala větévka, a můj pohyb se nedal postřehnout okem. Muž, který stál za mnou, jen zvedl v uklidňujícím gestu ruce, když jsem mu zaryla emitor nezažehnutého meče pod žebra. Kdyby mě Hannan nevytrénoval na taktiku „nejdřív se ptej a pak mávej mečem", mohla jsem z chlapa udělat nedopatřením ražniči na světelném meči.

„Klid, Coro. Jsem Jansyl. Vi hlásila, že máte pravděpodobně stín, takže jsem pro jistotu zvolil tohle místo, dá se odsud rychle dostat. Pojďte." Odzbrojil mě s tím, jak se zcela klidně otočil ke mně zády a vyšel mezi stromy. Měla jsem jen vteřiny, než se ztratí ve tmě. Následovala jsem ho.

„Kde to jsme?" šeptla jsem směrem k němu. Jako kdyby na mě to místo působilo dojmem svatosti. Dojmem..Nedokázala jsem to zařadit.

„ Tady ne." Ukázal mi na uzavřený spídr.

„Dovnitř."

Váhala jsem. Mohlo tam na mě čekat cokoliv. Nebo kdokoliv. Jansyl (alespoň jsem předpokládala, že je to on) se po mě jen ohlédl, nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a vlezl dovnitř. Nasedla jsem za ním, smysly stále v pohotovosti a meč v ruce. Motor spídru měkce zapředl a vyrazili jsme.

„Kam jedeme?"

„Otázka nezní kam, ale proč. Při naší současné rychlosti nás těžko zaslechnou nepovolané uši. A k tvé předchozí otázce. Místní tomu parku říkají _Místo smíření_. Je to poněkud…zvláštní. Tam v tom místě se poprvé sešli představitelé různých klanů kvůli vyjednávání o míru. Jeden z nich měl u sebe upravený termální detonátor. Z té budovy nezbylo skoro vůbec nic. Místní tam pak zasadili stromy a chodí tam ti, kteří hledají mír sami se sebou i ostatními."

„Děkuji Vám za odpověď. Můžu zde mluvit?"

„ Není to tak bezpečné, jak bych si přál, ale bohužel je to asi naše nejlepší šance na celkem nerušený rozhovor. Máte-li otázky, sem s nimi."

„Fajn. Co se to tu pro Republiku děje? Proč jsou na planetě pouze příslušníci klanu Iace a jejich spojenci?"

„ Kdybych věděl jistě, co visí ve vzduchu, tak jsem pravděpodobně už dávno mrtvola v nějakém kanále. Moje informace jsou z druhé a třetí ruky, nic určitého. Jdou fámy, že Iace hodlá zaútočit na klany Mera i Hall. Svaz La'an začíná najímat žoldáky a stahovat svoje lidi z ostatních planet, očividně se do toho, ať už se chystá cokoliv, nehodlá míchat, ostatně i v minulých klanových válkách byl neutrální a poskytl některým utečencům úkryt. Menší klany a rodiny vyjednávají o spojenectvích, nebo se nechávají rovnou najmout tou či onou stranou. Nechci Vám dávat rady, ale radši bych vzal nohy na ramena dřív, než bude zle."

„ Opravdu nemáte potěšující zprávy. Bohužel odletět nemůžeme, poslali nás sem jako Strážce míru a máme tedy povinnost pokusit se konfliktu zabránit."

„ Jak chcete. Čekal jsem už jenom na vás, protože jsem to tomu starému chlupáčovi slíbil a po jeho smrti bylo otázkou času, kdy se objevíte.Odlétám z planety i ze soustavy jak nejrychleji to půjde, nechci tu zařvat. Hannan o tom nevěděl, ale mám ženu a dítě. Síla s Vámi, Coro."

„ I s Vámi. Nechci vyznít nějak zle, nebo nevděčně, ale pokud budu potřebovat něco dalšího, mohu zde někoho kontaktovat?"

„ Ne. Většina mojí sítě zalezla do děr, nebo se rovnou spakovala a odletěla odsud. Na místní Vám kontakt nedám, budou mít strach. Mají rodiny, přátele. Jestli tu k něčemu dojde, a já se klidně vsadím, že ano, tak to pro ně bude těžké i bez Vás."

„ Děkuji. Kde mě hodláte vysadit?"

„Dva bloky od severního okraje kosmoportu. Vaše loď je na jižním, že? Budete sice muset přes celou plochu kosmoportu, ale ten je veřejně přístupný ze všech směrů, takže byste neměla být příliš nápadná. I když Jedi je nápadný kdekoliv. Jestli Vám můžu ještě v něčem poradit, tak ten meč schovejte a kdyžtak si na příští podobnou výpravu vezmětě civilní šaty, takhle působíte na místní sběrače informací jako naváděcí maják na vesmírnou loď. Nevím, jestli se nám podařilo setřást vašeho pronásledovatele, ale být Vámi, beru to na tu vaši kocábku pěkně poklusem. A spěte radši s rukou na pažbě"

Spídr najednou zastavil. „Jsme tu. Ať je Síla s Vámi."

Ve chvíli, kdy jsem byla venku z kabiny, tak se dveře zabouchly a spídr odsvištěl pryč.

Jako dobrá směrovka se daly použít lodě, které startovaly nedaleko. Startovaly téměř všechny. Od nejmenších jachet po objemné transporty.

Začínalo to zavánět problémy.

* * *

_Užijte si to!_

_Jakákoliv kritika vítána. Aspoň mi napište – Byl jsem tu a četl jsem to! Prosím!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitola čtvrtá_

_Problémy mě milují_

* * *

Cestou na kosmoport jsem se nesnažila nijak skrývat, částečně jsem předpokládala, že je Jansyl dokázal setřást a částečně mi bylo jasné, že pokud jsou místní, tak mě stejně dříve nebo později najdou. Ukázalo se, že dříve.

Na okraji přístavní plochy postávalo pár chlápků několika ras v ošoupaných kombinézách, v rukou blastery. Ty byly na rozdíl od jejich oblečení v perfektním stavu.

„ Támhle je!"zařval jeden a ukazoval zcela jasně mým směrem.

Jedna z desítek lekcí,která se nevztahovala přímo na obvyklý modus operandi Jediů, kterou jsem dostala od mého Wookieského mistra zněla, že pokud lovím a mám šanci dostat kořist ze zálohy, mám to tak udělat. A nemám při tom být slyšet až v sousedním sektoru. Další lekce pak zněla, že jsem-li lovena a lovci jsou v přesile, pak _nejlepší možnou taktikou je útěk, protože ten slouží k záchraně vlastního pozadí,_ zněl mi Mistrův hlas v hlavě. A podle toho jsem se zařídila.

Je známo, že Jediho na útěku dohoní jen málokdo. Na mě se toho dne lepila snad sama Temná strana. Můj úprk totiž přilákal další lovce, kteří měli systematicky pokrytý celý obvod kosmoportu a návdavkem i pár skupin uvnitř pro podobný případ. Střelba z blasterů kolem mě houstla a situace se začínala zhoršovat jako písečná bouře na Tatooine.

_Mě někdo nemá rád, _honilo se mi hlavou, zatímco jsem kličkovala před střelbou a kotoulem proletěla pod břichem další loďi a tak se ztratila pronásledovatelům z dohledu na pár drahocenných vteřin.. I když jsem se snažila držet směr k předpokládané poloze našeho transportu a doufala, že Yoli uslyší ten rámus, který produkovali mí peonásledovatelé a přijde mi na pomoc, tak jsem si musela přiznat, že nemám tušení, kde vlastně jsem.

_Zoufalá situace si žádá zoufalá řešení, _napadlo mě, zatímco jsem si vybírala místo, kde by se dalo na chvilku schovat a vymyslet co dál. Pod palbou na kvapném útěku se přemýšlí špatně. Mě teda určitě.

Otevřený nákladový prostor jednoho z frachťáků se mi zdál jako vhodný úkryt. Pronásledovatelé mě na několik setin vteřiny ztratili z očí. Ta chvilka mi stačila. Mohutným skokem podpořeným Sílou jsem se přenesla za přepravní bedny v nákladovém prostoru a zmizela za nimi jako kámen v bažině na Droomund Kass.

Smysly, vybuzené útěkem, ostře vnímaly okolí s překvapivými detaily. Zvenčí bylo cítit palivo, chladicí kapalina do hypermotorů, nějaké exotické koření, nasládlý zápach srsti místních tradičních dopravních prostředků a pach ozonu ze zásahů blasterů mých pronásledovatelů.

_Pitomci, střílí po mě bez většího míření. Zatím se netrefili do žádného přívodu paliva, ale až se trefí, tak bych byla nejradši v sousedním sektoru. I když po té trefě bych se tam mohla podívat i bez lodi._

„Kam ta Jedijská děvka zmizla?"

„Potvora mizerná, kmitá sebou jako chandrillská ohnivka!"

„ Přestaňte kecat, vy bando huttskýho hlenu! Rozdělte se a začněte pátrat v kruzích od místa, kde jste ji viděli naposled. Nemohla utýct nikam daleko, tak rychle neběhá ani Jedi. Kontrakt je na mrtvolu, dezintegrace povolena, tak si ani nemusíte dávat majzla, abyste ji nepocuchali. Tak pohyb, odměna čeká na toho, kdo ji sejme!"

_Mě opravdu někdo nemá rád.Zajímalo by mě, komu jsem tak velkým trnem v boku, že mě může mít zájem oddělat. Na téhle planetě?Prakticky kdokoliv,_ozval se můj vrozený pesimismus, vybuzený k aktivitě vyslechnutým prohlášením.

„Hej pilotko, hodláte odstartovat? Nemohli bychom se podívat k Vám na loď? Zdrhl nám jeden klient bez placení, hledáme ho." zaslechla jsem muže, který ostatní povzbuzoval vyhlídkou na peníze, které dostanou za to, co ze mě zbude.

„Váš problém, mě do toho netahejte." houkla žena mírně nenaloženě.

Rampa do nákladního prostoru se začala zavírat. A Síle žel stála u jejího ovládání majitelka lodi, podsaditá lidská žena, která vypadala, jako když si dává k snídani přistávací vzpěry a ke svačině schroupne vibročepel i s majitelem.

Možností jsem moc neměla, bylo to buď se skrčit za bedny a doufat, že si mě nevšimne, nebo nebude vykládat ve vzduchoprázdnu, anebo risknout proběhnutí kolem ní a riskantní výskok z lodi přímo mezi moje potencionální vrahy.

Poslední možnost se však okamžitě jevila jako to nejhorší, co mě mohlo napadnout, protože se v dohledu objevila jedna z pátracích skupin, které po mně šli. A jak jsem si dovírající se škvírou všimla, jeden z těch _poodoo_ měl…_můj světelný meč i s ID kartou! _V první chvíli po tomto objevu jsem si připadala, jako kdybych se dostala do drtiče odpadků. Ruka mi zcela automaticky sklouzla k pasu, kde jsem měla meč obvykle připnutý hned vedle váčku s komlinkem a doklady. Nebylo tam nic, nahmatala jsem jen spálenou syntkůži opasku. V tu chvíli mi krev v žilách ztuhla, jako kdybych byla najednou vyhozená do tvrdého vakua. Tahle situace byla…průšvih rozměrů přímo coruscantských!

_Nádech, výdech…_znělo mi v hlavě. _Teď hlavně žádné blbosti, v tomhle průšvihu už tak plavu hloub, než v oceánech Calamari, _přiznala jsem si suše. _Prostě počkám na příští zastávku a zmiznu odtud. Když mě chytí bezpečnost, tím líp. _Neradostně jsem se pousmála,_ kontakt s Coruscantem bude o to rychlejší. Snad. Pokud mě nedostanou někde, kde se černí pasažéři předávájí kapitánům plavidel, které navštěvují otročí trhy. V některých částech galaxie je to docela výnosný byznys. A uživatelé Síly jsou zatraceně drazí, ti trénovaní obzvlášť. _Zašklebila jsem se, jako kdybych si kousla do nezralého wetia. _Obvykle končí v arénách, kde se životnost pohybuje v rámci minut, v lepších případech dní._

Uvelebila jsem se za bednou, a připravila se na dlouhou cestu. Myslela jsem si, že se na příští zastávce vypařím jak pára nad mořem. Měla jsem toho opravdu dost a nakonec jsem přes veškerou snahu usnula. Měla jsem obavu použít Sílu, pilotka na ní mohla být v nejhorším případě citlivá a já bych se tak pěkně rychle prozradila.

* * *

„Ruce nahoru a koukej vstávat, ty jedna gizko."

Probuzení nebylo nejpříjemnější, dívala jsem se totiž do hlavně blasterové karabiny. Na jejím opačném konci stála majitelka lodi, očividně nenaložená v můj prospěch. Moc jiných možností jsem neviděla, s karabinou se bez meče diskutuje špatně a riskovat vytržení jsem nechtěla, na lodi by při náhodném výstřelu mohlo dojít i k dekompresi a Givin opravdu nejsem, abych přežila vzduchoprázdno.Z výše uvedených důvodů jsem opatrně a pomalu dala ruce nad hlavu a zvedla se. Hlaveň karabiny mě nešetrně postrčila směrem k jedné z lodních ložnic.

_Teda spíš k místu, kde by ložnice na normálních lodích byla, _opravila jsem si svou myšlenku v duchu, když mě karabina dostrkala až k levoboční komoře, její majitelkou očividně přeměněnou na malou tělocvičnu.

„ K té stěně naproti, wompská kryso, a až k ní dojdeš, tak se můžeš otočit. A žádný rychlý pohyby, nebo ti udělám do zad díru. A furt chci vidět na ruce."

Poslušně jsem plnila příkazy své věznitelky. Když jsem dorazila ke stěně naproti, opatrně jsem se otočila, ruce stále nahoře. Teprve teď jsem měla možnost si ženu pořádně prohlédnout. Malá, podsaditá, nakrátko ostříhané vlasy neurčité barvy. Ostražité oči, dívající se na mě a zároveň za _mě, _takže viděla všechno a nic. Ale karabina byla stále namířená na moji hruď a ani se nepohnula.

„Takže začneme. Kdo jsi a co sakra pohledáváš na mojí lodi? Kdo tě poslal? A nezkoušej lhát, nebo se mi splaší zbraň."

_Co jí mám říct? Pravdu asi ne, nevypadá na to, že by trpěla přehnanou láskou k Republice. A skončit s ustřelenou hlavou se mi nechce. Takže si vymyslíme pohádku. Ale radši založenou na pravdě, nechtěla bych se do toho moc zamotat._

„ Jsem Uwla Territ, z planety na které jste doplňovala palivo…já utíkám. Schyluje se tam k válce, já nechci bojovat. Už jsem jednu válku zažila jako malá…já už nechci!" vyvřískla jsem na konci zoufale a s náběhem k hysterickému záchvatu.

_Je to víceméně pravdivé, z G'way teď bude hodně utečenců, zmiňoval to i Hannanův kontakt. Věk na zažití poslední klanové války bych taky měla, pokud jsou naše Archivy v pořádku…_uvažovala moje mysl chladně. Občas trošku přehrávám, snad to zbaští.

Pilotka vypadala, že to zvažuje. Pak chladně pozvedla zbraň.

„ Máš smůlu, jak chcíplej vrelt, vybrala sis špatnou loď . Já pasažéry neberu." A zamířila.

Proti veškerému výcviku mě ochromil strach. Byla jsem jako zmražená.

_Není smrt, je pouze Síla…Mistře, už jdu, _byly moje poslední myšlenky. Lodí najednou otřásl výbuch. Zachránil mi život, protože mě srazil na kolena a hodil směrem vpřed.Smrtící výstřel šel do zdi za mnou.

Pak přejaly vládu reflexy, které do mě Hannan vtloukal hodinu za hodinou během pobytu na Bialu i v Chrámových tělocvičnách.

Odrazila jsem se z kolenou a vrazila ženě do kolen. Ta jen vyhekla, moje váha ji okamžitě srazila na zem do chodby. K mé smůle karabinu nepustila, ale začala mě s ní instinktivně mlátit. Na rozdíl ode mě měla s určitostí léta praxe v pouličních bitkách. Já měla jen touhu po životě a svoje lekce.

Zatímco jednou rukou jsem jí stále objímala nohy a tím ji zabraňovala víceménně úspěšně v kopání, druhou jsem vymrštila směrem vzhůru a palec vrazila pod spodní žebra. Úder na bránici je velice bolavá záležitost, navíc vám to vezme dech i když ho čekáte a útočník má šťastný den a trefí se.

Podařilo se mi vyrazit jí dech, na mžiknutí oka ztuhla bolestí. To rozhodlo. Pustila jsem ji, a skokem se postavila. Pak jsem jí přišlápla ruku s karabinou svojí celou vahou.

„ Můžu ten motor opravit," zasyčela jsem do bolestně zkroucené tváře.

„Můžem to přežít obě. Anebo to přežiju jen já." Sevřela jsem jí rukama krk. Stačilo by přitlačit palci na ohryzek a byla by mrtvá.

„ Tak co. Jestli souhlasíš, mrkni."

Držela jsem jí ruce kolem krku, do mozku se mi zařezávaly výstražné alarmy, oznamující protržení trupu. Netušila jsem, jak moc byl motor poškozený. Ale zabouchnutí antivakuových dveří mě upozornilo na to, že lodní AI vyhodnotilo protržení trupu jako velice vážné.

Mrkla.

S úlevou, která musela být slyšet snad na parseky daleko, my ze srdce spadl asteroid velikosti menšího měsíce. Zabila jsem už předtím, ale nikdy odzbrojeného protivníka. Povolila jsem sevření. A svezla se na zem vedle ní díky poklesnutí adrenalinu v krevním oběhu.

„ Na to není čas," zachraptěla, jednou rukou si mnouce pohmožděný ohryzek.

„Musíme do pilotní kabiny, odtamtud se dá vypustit astromech. Jednoho s sebou pro podobné případy mam. Tak pohni, Uwlo, máme práci." A rozeběhla se první směrem k pilotní kabině. Následovala jsem ji.

Vyslaný astromech zjistil, že vybuchl jeden z podsvětelných motorů. Nadsvětelný pohon byl neporušený. Síle dík.

„Banta poodoo. Vězíme v tom po krk. Do hyperu vstoupíme, ale nechci vidět ten výstup." Vrčela zlostně z křesla pilota moje společnice. A hned přidala nadávky v několika jazycích. Velice kreativně popisovala, co udělá se známým mechanikem, který ji podsvětelný pohon opravoval.

Jak jsem měla v následujících měsících zjistit, Saa, jak se moje společnice jmenovala, uměla klít opravdu barvitě a v tolika jazycích, že by z toho zrudnul i Toydarian, druh známý svou vynalézavostí v urážkách a protokolárnímu droidovi by se nejspíš zkratovaly etiketní obvody a samovolně vymazala paměť.

„Hele, Uwlo, tvrdilas, že to opravíš. Co říkáš na tu hromadu bantích sraček, co máme na zádi?"

„Jaks řekla, hyper nám nebude dělat problém. Pro výstup by se dala přesměrovat energie ze záložních hypermotorů do stabilizátorů. To by nám mělo umožnit přistát bez větších problémů a aniž bychom se rozmázli o povrch planety."

Krátce jsem mrkla do astronavigační mapy a vydala pokyny astromechovi. Ten jen zakvílel na protest, což jsem rázně utnula.

„Nejbližší místo, kde se dá přistát a kde by se to dalo opravit, jsou loděnice na Kesselu, kam jsi stejně mířila." Zašklebila jsem se na sedadlo pilota.

„ To by snad mohlo jít, ne?"

„Karcho, sooda." Zavrčela Saa na souhlas v jazyce, který jsem neznala. Odhadla jsem jen kladné zabarvení.

„Ale musím tě upozornit, že to, co jsem tam vzadu sflikovala skrz tvého nadšeného astromecha, bude pěkně házet."

„ V týhle branži bez odvahy, ani pevnýho žaludku nepřežiješ, malá." Zašklebila se na mě pilotka a bouchnutím aktivovala hyperpohon.

* * *

Obě předpovědi se splnily do puntíku přesně. Vstup do nadsvětelné rychlosti jsme vykonali na výbornou. Jediné připomínky přicházely ze zadní části lodi od strojovny vystavené vakuu, kde nechala Saa pro případ nouze astromecha. Ten se podle senzorů nacházel poblíž zabouchlých antivakuových dveřích do zbytku lodi a držel se s pomocí magnetické svorky na místě a něco si pro sebe bublal. Asi počítal riziko toho, že se z hyperu vynoříme v podobě atomů.

„Má pud sebezáchovy, plechovka." Poukázala jeho majitelka na zcela zřejmý fakt. A pak plynule pokračovala.

„ Hele, Uwlo, tam vzadu…chtěla jsem tě zabít. Zkusila jsem tě usmažit. Proč jsi nestiskla? Mohlas mě vyhodit někde do vesmíru a mít loď i s nákladem."

„Saa, já…viděla jsem mrtvých dost. Rodinu, přátele…Nechci už zabíjet. Proto jsem utekla. Doma na G'way to nebude nic pěknýho, až se do sebe klany zas pustí. Viselo to ve vzduchu jak ateroidový pole, když ti selžou repulzory."

„Seš idealistka. Venku budeš taky muset zabíjet. Co chceš vlastně dělat?"

„Vim já? Jsem docela schopná mechanička, naučila jsem se, jak vlýzt do budovy bez autorizačních kodů, prohlédnout si cizí počítač bez hesla .. . Když si vyberu opatrně, zabíjet bych nemusela už nikdy v životě."

„Tak hackerka, jo? Musíš být docela dobrá, když ses mi dostala na loď."

_Skvěle, myslí si, že jsem se vloupala…Nevadí, z omylu ji vyvést rozhodně nechci._

„No,…" cítím, jak se červenám. „ Nejsem špica, ale nestěžuju si."

„Máš kam jít? Aspoň tucha."

_Já snad slyším zájem…Sílo, děkuji! Tohle jsem nečekala, pašeračku, co se stará o jiné…potom, co se je pokoušela odstřelit._

„Ne. Prostě jsem si řikala, že musim pryč z planety, že zbytek budu řešit, až budu muset."

„Děvče, ty seš na tom ještě hůř, než sem si myslela. Co kdybys zůstala na chvilku u mě? Jen _volně obchoduju_, a šikovná mechanička by bodla, astromech není zrovna ideální společník na dlouhý cesty. Navíc ti dlužim, žes mi nezmáčkla krk. Moji lidi berou dluh života vážně, trochu jako Wookieové. I když mi to nevoní, dlužim ti za svůj život a oplatit chci takhle. Naučim tě, jak přežít v týhle divoký galaxii."

Zírala jsem na ni a nevěděla, co říct. Vyložila si moje mlčení jinak.

„Hele, nechci po tobě vodpověď hned. Na Kessel to máme…."Mrkla na údaj na obrazovce.

„ To máme přesně patnáct standardních hodin, sedmnáct minut. Dám ti ten čas na rozmyšlenou. Když vyběhneš z kokpitu, tak nalevo je v komunikačnim centru podložka na spaní. Chrápu tam, když létám krátké vzdálenosti, nebo potřebuju být v dosahu kokpitu. Dej si dácha, vypadáš, že to potřebuješ. Rozmysli se. Vzbudim tě za šest, sedm hodin, vystřídáš mě. Bude lepší, když tu bude furt někdo." A obrátila se zpět k obrazovkám.

Chvilku jsem na ni koukala, pak jsem se rozhodla, že to risknu.

_Spát nemusím, stačí, když si odpočine tělo_, hnalo se mi hlavou.

* * *

_O šest hodin později_

„Hej, vstávej. Hypermotory se zatím drží, teď je tvoje hlídka."

Saa mě z úzkého lůžka prakticky vystrkala a okamžitě na ně padla. Chvilku jsem na ni jen koukala, přemýšlela jsem, jestli opravdu spí, nebo jestli to jen hraje. Pak jsem šla do kokpitu a hlídala.

Jsem zvědavý člověk, proto jsem si chtěla prohlédnout lodní záznamy. Nedošlo mi, že každý s trochou mozku v hlavě by je za těch šest hodin promazal, nebo upravil. Na desce počítače mě uvítal krátký vzkaz.

NA LOĎ SES DOSTALA, TAK NEPOKLÁDÁM ZA NUTNÉ PŘED TEBOU ZÁZNAMY ZAMYKAT. SI POČTI…..

Pod vzkazem bylo obvyklé menu. Záznamy navštívených planet, lodní deník… Nenudila jsem se. Teď už vím, že to bylo sakra upravené.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitola pátá_

_Jak jistý padawan pašerákem stal se_

* * *

_Pět minut do příletu na Kessel_

„Woaaa," ozvalo se za mnou, až jsem nadskočila.

_Zase jsem se ztratila v myšlenkách…_napadlo mě naštvaně. _Chtít se mě zbavit, tak už je po mě, _vynadala jsem si mentálně. Dělala jsem začátečnické chyby. A ty by mě mohly stát krk.

„Tak jak to šlo?" vklouzla Saa do mnou rychle uvolněného křesla pilota.

„ Lodička se drží, nezaznamenala jsem žádné výrazné výkyvy energie. Poslala jsem astromecha k stabilizátorům, skládá potřebné okruhy, abychom se o Kessel nerozmázli v plné rychlosti."

„Hmmmm. Si řikala, že to bude házet, co? Tak se drž, protože jízda začíná!" zařvala Saa najednou nadšeně.

_Ta ženská je blázen…._byla moje poslední souvislá myšlenka. Pak už jsem se jen držela.

* * *

_Dva standardní týdny po příletu na Kessel_

Jediho by ve mně po dvou týdnech s Saa asi nikdo nehledal. Po přistání mi sehnala nějaké staré letecké kombinézy, jejichž nošení bylo bezpečnější, než roucho. Chtěla po mě, abych si ostříhala vlasy, _a hlavně ten směšný copánek_, jak to nazvala.

Proti tomu jsem se ohradila, své _ozdoby_, jak to občas v žertu nazval Mistr Hannan, jsem se nehodlala vzdát. Bylo to proti kodexu, byl to _vztah,_ ale na tom mi nezáleželo. Byla to část mého života, jedno z mála pojítek, které mi zbylo. Často jsem přemýšlela, co se asi děje v Republice, jak se mají moji přátelé. Co udělal Yoli, když jsem se nevrátila na loď. Jak reagovala Rada, když jim hlásil moje zmizení. Jak se vede Varrenovi a jeho ženě a dítěti. Co se děje na planetě, která mě zavolala jako Strážce Míru a ze které jsem zbaběle utekla.

Saa velice brzo přišla na to, že jsem podle pašeráckých standardů naprosto _zelená_. A tak se můj čas během opravy lodi dělil na spolupráci s Shistavenským technikem, který ji flikoval dohromady, spravování trupu, kdy jsem asistovala Saa, večerním poflakováním se po kantýnách (na Kesselu fungovaly v té době přesně tři) s majitelkou lodi a seznamováním se jejím prostřednictvím s desítkami pašeráků a menších gangsterů, kteří dělali kde co, pašováním koření a zbraní počínaje, otrokářstvím konče.

Saa také přišla k názoru, že kromě hackeřiny bych mohla potencionálnímu zaměstnavateli nabídnout i další umění a zaučovala mě ve vybírání kapes. Jak mě ovšem upozornila, tuhle _zábavičku_ mám praktikovat jen na obyčejných občanech, ne na pašerácích a jim podobných.

„To bys taky mohla přijít k další díře v těle." Komentovalo to jednou vesele, když mě srazila na palubu po nezdařeném pokusu.

Bylo to přesně dva standardní týdny po našem přistání, když jsem dokončovala svary na posledních plátech pod pečlivým dozorem Saa. Zpod nás se ozval rámus, jako kdyby se sypalo menší železářství a za chvilku se objevil Shistaven, který nám spravoval motory.

„Saa, máš to v cajku. Budeš eště něco potřebovat?"

„Ne - e. Díky Wolfie." Během řeči na mě kývla, že jsme hotové a seskočila z trupu. Občas jsem se divila, že si ještě něco nezlomila, s oblibou totiž skákala z takových výšek, že jsem ji zpočátku podezřívala z užívání Síly.

„Tady jsou prachy," podávala mu malý kreditní čip.

„ A jestli někde potkáš Daka, tak mu řekni, že ho roztrhnu, až ho potkám, rancora. Von měl poslední v prackách motory mojí Viper, sarlac."

Shistaven se usmál tím způsobem, že ohrnul pysky. Pohled to byl vskutku impozantní, až mi po páteři běžel ledovej hádek při představě, že bych se s ním zkusila pohádat.

„Se neboj, jestli bude mít tu smůlu a potkám se s ním, tak o něj snad přerazím hydroklíč. Takhle zpackanou jednoduchou opravu jsem už neviděl léta," tlumeně zavrčel, „teda to, co z ní zbylo. Jo, Uwlo, máte šikovné pracky." Obrátil se s posledním komentářem na mě.

„ Kdyby vás třeba přestalo bavit lítat se Saa, tak se ptejte po Wolfim Pracce. Určitě bych vás najal."

S těmito slovy se otočil a odcházel.

Saa na mě mrkla.

" Tak, malá, jdem na věc. Skoč do lodi a otevři nákladový prostor, začnem nakládat. A pak se mrknem, jak ti půjde Kesselská cesta."

Náklad jsem neviděla, Saa mě totiž zcela jednoduše poslala do kokpitu udělat předletovou přípravu. A když nákladový prostor opustili poslední droidi, magneticky ho zapečetila. Bylo to prosté – pokud bych trpěla přehnanou zvědavostí a chtěla se dovnitř podívat, bylo by to slyšet po celé lodi.

Když jsme měli planetoid s typickým ohonem plynu daleko za sebou, převedla Saa veškeré funkce pilota na moji stanici.

„Tak se ukaž. Chci vědět, jak ti to půjde."

Všimla si mého vyděšeného výrazu.

„Se neboj, kdyby se něco echtovalo, čapnu to zpátky."

Jen jsem polkla. A Saa se začala smát jako pominutá.

_Výborně. Vězím na lodi s pilotkou, která není při smyslech. To jsem celá já. _


	6. Konec

_Kapitola šestá_

_Zatčení a dál_

Šest standardních měsíců po útěku z G'way

_Inoa, Střední okraj_

„Uwlo, skoč do nákladovýho prostoru a připrav droidy na nakládku. Budem muset kmitat, místní nemaj _volné obchodníky_ moc v lásce."

„Hmm."

_Je to už šest měsíců. A já stále vězím na Viper a nijak mi to nevadí, _došlo mi najednou cestou do nákladového prostoru. _Vesele porušuju zákony, které jsem bránila..Pozor, už používáš minulý čas, _ozvala se moje pesimističtější část._ To není dobrý._

Čím dál víc jsem si uvědomovala, že jsem zcela vědomě porušila přísahu Jediů. Několikrát se mi naskytla šance Saa udat místním autoritám. Neudělala jsem to.

_Proč? _Křičelo moje svědomí. _Jsi Jedi, k tomu tě vychovávali od chvíle, kdy tě vzali z domova. Nikdy jsi neměla být pašeračkou. A nepoužívej před sebou tu blbou výmluvu. Nemáš doklady, totožnost vymyšlená – nevěřili by ti. Vždyť by stačil jen jeden sken sítnice a ověření proti republikovému seznamu pohřešovaných a zmizelých. Řád po tobě nejspíš pátrá. Tak proč?_

Zahnala jsem ty myšlenky. Byly nebezpečné. I když jsem se s Saa sblížila v posledních měsících, vůbec jsem nepochybovala o tom, že by mě zastřelila, pokud bych ji dala sebemenší záminku, dluh nedluh.

Potlačovala jsem i Sílu, její otevřená manifestace by mě stála krk, jak jsem se přesvědčila na Měsíci pašeráků, kde se v jedné aréně musel asi patnáctiletý chlapec utkávat s profesionály řemesla. Důvod? Řád ho nenašel dostatečně včas a když potvrdil jeho citlivost k Síle, pověrčiví rodiče ho prodali za zlámaný kredit otrokářům. V té arené byl dvě hodiny, než ho Huttský majitel nechal zabít bojovými psy nekky.

Radši jsem nepřemýšlela, jak bych asi dopadla coby trénovaná uživatelka Síly a ještě navíc Jedi.

„Uw, sedíme. Ten krysák mává, že je připravenej. Tak spusť rampu."

Nic mě nevarovalo. Prostě ve chvíli, kdy se konec rampy dotkl země doku, ze všech stran se vyřítili místní bezpečáci.

„Dělej, ruce nad hlavu. Dělej, pohyb!" řval na mě jeden, zatímco jsem inkasovala tvrdě ramenem do žaludku od kolegy, který mazal do kokpitu, aby zatkl Saa.

„Tak dělej! Čelem ke zdi! Opři se rukama a nohy od sebe. Ať na ně vidim."

Poručila mi opět hlaveň karabiny. Co mi zbývalo? Krev se ve mně vařila, když mě zkušené ruce šacovaly, jestli někde neschovávám zbraň. K mé vlastní smůle / _nebo štěstí/ _jsem ji měla pod lůžkem.

„ Je čistá pane."

„Dobře. Nasadit želízka, udělat vzorek sítnice, prohnat ho systémem. Ji mezitím šoupněte do zadržovací cely, a ne ať sedí s tou druhou na stejném bloku, jasný?"

„Ano pane."

Dvojice hrubých rukou mi nasadila želízka, a další dva policajti mě táhli do spídru. Mrskli tam se mnou jako s prací a odvezli na stanici.

Tam se mě ani neptali, jestli chci dát obrazec sítnice dobrovolně, a jednoduše mi něco píchli. Zdravotnický droid mi jej sejmul a prohlédl mě v polospánku. Pak mě šoupli do nejbližší zadržovací cely, ani se neobtěžovali mi sundat pouta.

Zatímco jsem se v cele probírala, staniční počítač projížděl všechny dostupné databáze. Protože se mě nepodařilo identifikovat v databázích zločinců, rozjel pátrání širší. To mělo nečekané výsledky.

* * *

„Sí, je tam starej?"

„Ano pane poručíku, ale vydal mi důrazný příkaz, že k němu nemám nikoho pouštět."

„Myslim, že tohle je vyjímka." Důstojník ani nečekal, až jej droid ohlásí a vběhl do kanceláře nadřízeného.

„Pane,.." spustil, načež byl drsně přerušen.

„Poručíku, ve vašem vlastním zájmu doufám, že máte dobrý důvod pro vaše absolutně nevhodné a neodpovídající chování, jinak vám strhnu prémie alespoň na dva měsíce a pošlu vás hlídkovat do Scaty."

„Ano pane. Jak jistě víte, při včerejším zátahu na pašeráky jsme zatkli jednu ženu bez průkazu."

„Samozřejmě. Standardní postup je porovnat její sítnici s databází. CO je sakra tak významné, že vypadáte jako kdyby jste vyhrál pohár v místním přeboru?"

„Pane, ta žena je Jedi."

„COŽE?!" zařval na svého podřízeného velící důstojník, až lehký prefabrikovaný stůl zadrnčel.

„Ano pane, slyšel jste dobře. Před chvilkou mi to přišlo potvrzené z místního velvyslanectví Republiky. Je vedená jako „ztracená v akci", s poznámkou „možnost nezaznamenaného úmrtí" řádem Jedi."

„A co, u všech hvězd Republiky, dělala na palubě pašeráckého plavidla? Navíc bez dokladů?"

„ To nevíme, pane. Prozatím ji nikdo nevyslýchal, čekali jsme na totožnost. Jak máme postupovat?"

„ Sakra chlape, to je otázka. Kontaktovali z velvyslanectví Jedie? Jestli jim holka zdrhla nebo se zbláznila, tak ať si tenhle horkej ořech phou vytahujou sami a nepoužívají nás jako kowakianskou opičí ještěrku. Holku pro jistotu šoupněte na blok se zvýšenou ostrahou pod nepřetržitý dozor, ideální by bylo, kdyby jste ji narvali sedativy, co to půjde. Už jsem jednou zažil, jak to dopadá, když se Jedi zblázní, nebo používá tu jejich Temnou stranu, nebo jak tomu říkají. Nechci to vidět podruhý, jasný? A všechny zbraně nastavit na omráčení, ať nemáme na krku ještě vyšetřování úmrtí."

„Rozkaz, pane."

* * *

Do zadržovací místnosti C-21, blok 5 napochodovala skupinka ozbrojených stráží. Současní obyvatelé cel je sledovali očima a přemýšleli, pro kterého nájemného zabijáka si jdou. Takhle těžký kalibr se objevoval jen málokdy.

Obklíčili jednu z cel, ve které stála mladá pašeračka. Přivezli ji včera nadopovanou a hodili dovnitř. Probrala se před několika hodinami a neprojevovala zájem o bližší seznámení.

„ Uwlla Territ?" ujistil se velitel, který si při těch slovech ostentativně nastavoval blaster na nejvyšší výkon…omráčení.

„Jo, v celé své prospalé kráse. Co chcete?" zavrčela jsem. Bylo mi zle.

Bezpečák se na mě usmál způsobem, který mi nejvíc připomínal draka krayta, když si prohlíží svou budoucí přesnídávku.

„ Nechci problémy. Takže…Budeš spolupracovat, nebo si tě budu muset omráčit?" odpověděl mi otázkou a zamířil na mě. Stejně tak i čtyři ostatní, kteří ho doprovázeli.

„ A mám na výběr?" zavrčela jsem zlostně a dala ruce za hlavu.

„Ne…ale vždycky je lepší se zeptat. Takže teď vypneme silové pole a ty půjdeš s námi. Jasné?"

„ Ano."

Pole se zabzučením zhaslo a já vyšla. Jedna mírně třesoucí se hlaveň mi ukázala směr. A já šla, protože sedativa městále úspěšně blokovaly od celkového probuzení.

Na konci cesty na mě čekala samostatná cela s tvrdou pryčnou a dávka sedativ.

* * *

Recepční droid seděl na svém místě a pracoval. Vytrhla jsem ho z práce jemným zakašláním.

„Přejete si?" Síla ví jak dokázal znít mile a zároveň unaveně.

„ Jsem rytířka Jedi Tavira Roke. Republika nás informovala o tom, že se u vás ve vazbě nachází členka našeho řádu, padawanka Cora Baltor. Jsem tu, abych zařídila její propuštění."

„ Rytířko, běžte prosím dál, velitel Darwin už Vás netrpělivě očekává."

Dveře mě vpustili do spartánsky zařízené místnosti. Stůl, dvě židle – jedna obsazená, počítačový terminál. Žádné holofotky, nic.

„ Jsem rytířka Jedi Tavira Roke."

„ Zdravím, Jedi. Jdete si vyzvednout tu lidskou holku, „ krátce mrknul do datapadu před sebou, „ Coru Baltor, předpokládám."

„Máte pravdu. Je třeba něco splnit? Vyplnit?" uhádla jsem z jeho lehce stažených rtů.

„ Je tu malý zádrhel. Zatkli jsme ji na pašeráckém frachťáku. Naštěstí nekladla při zatýkání odpor, na to je tu paragraf. Ale je obviněná z pašování. Neměla doklady, neprokázala se. Jak mám tohle vyřešit? Co navrhujete?"

„Postačilo by vám, kdybych závazně prohlásila, že byla na misi pro Republiku a okolnosti ji donutili stát se pašeračkou?"

Darwin si mě chvilku zamyšleně měřil.

„Nic lepšího asi stejně nedáme dohromady. Dám to tak do hlášení." Rychle něco přičmárnul do padu a natočil ho k ní.

„ Takhle by to mělo vyhovovat nám oběma. Souhlasíte?"

Proletěla jsem velice rychle text hlášení, použila jsem techniky pro zbystření vnímání a paměti.

„ Ano, takto by to vyhovovalo. Kde ji můžu vyzvednout?"

Darwin na mě jen nevěřícně zíral.

„ To to již máte přečtené? Tak rychle?"

„ Jsem Jedi a nechci nás oba zdržovat."

„Aha," sklapl. „ Pojďte se mnou, dovedu vás do její cely. Pro jistotu jsme ji dali na samotku a pod sedativa."

„ Sedativa? Byla nutná?" nadechla jsem se ostře.

„ Jedi, já už jednou viděl, jak to vypadá, když je někdo, kdo ovládá Sílu mentálně nestabilní. Chci tu toho ostatní uchránit. Nedali jsme ji nic silného, průměrný inhibitor ji probere."

„ Jistě," odpověděla jsem chladně. „ přestože neschvaluji dopování vězně sedativy, dokážu vás pochopit. Lékařského droida volat nemusíte, proberu ji sama."

Během našeho rozhovoru jsme dorazili k cele. Otevřel ji a vešli jsme.

Byla jsi na pryčně, plně oblečená a očividně uspaná. Přešla jsem celu a kleknula si na zem vedle tebe. Jednu ruku jsem ti položila na čelo, druhou do zátylku.

„ Coro, prober se…" zamumlala jsem a zároveň začala s pomocí Síly negovat působení sedativ. Netrvalo to dlouho.

„Mmm, kde to…" zamumlala jsi a vzápětí se vymrštila do sedu. „ Co se to.."

„ Klid," zvedala jsem se z podlahy. „ jsem rytířka Tavira Roke, poslali mě sem, abych tě vyzvedla. Půjdeš se mnou."

„ Jistě,.." mumlala jsi, oči upřené do podlahy.

„ Veliteli, můžeme jít."

Darwin nás dovedl až k bráně.

* * *

Dvě postavy seděly naproti sobě v malé hostinské místnosti jedné z mnoha přístavních putyk vesmírného přístavu na Inoe.

Mladší žena pozorně naslouchala zakončení svého příběhu a zavrtávala pohled do podlahy, druhá ji pozorně sledovala. Čekala, až bude pokračovat.

„Rytířko Roke…já…co se stalo s Yolim? Po G'way."

„ Rytíř Ranis Yoli zmizel dva měsíce po incidentu na planetě G'way. Konflikt bohužel eskaloval v meziklanovou válku. Ze soustavy nejsou žádné plnohodnotné zprávy posledních pět měsíců, víme pouze, že v soustavě se bojuje."

Tavira Roke zmlkla, nehodlala to Coře usnadnit. Ta se jen těžce nadechla a nakonec ze sebe vysoukala otázku, která byla asi nejdůležitější.

„Co bude se mnou?"

Tavira si ji chvilku prohlížela, než odpověděla.

„ Rada ti mým prostřednictvím uděluje důraznou důtku. Zároveň jsi v podmínce. Jeden problém a budeš vyloučena z řádu." Řekla nakonec studeně. Cora se jakoby zkroutila do sebe.

„Zároveň jsem si vymohla povolení k dokončení tvého výcviku. Přidělení Yoliho k někomu s tvým temperamentem nebyl očividně ten nejmoudřejší nápad."

Zároveň s těmito slovy se Cora vzpřímila a nevěřícně ji pohlédla do očí.

„Já.." zakoktala se.

„ Žádné já.." podívala se na ni přísně Tavira Roke.

„ Něco si ujasníme. Jsem mnohem přísnější a důslednější než Mistr Hannan. Žádné akce na vlastní pěst během misí, pouze pokud ti dám pokyn. Chci, abys byla vůči mě zcela otevřená. Pokud se ti něco nebude líbit, jsem nakloněná debatě, ale pouze v soukromí, žádní svědci. Nezkoušej mi podávat pravdu z určitého pohledu na věc, na to jsem alergická. Budeš-li mít sklony k vlastní iniciativě, nejsem proti. Ale uváženě. Žádné klení, chci jasné vyjadřování. Budeš mě poslouchat. A v soukromí jsem Tav."

„Já…Děkuji Vám, Mistře. Kam povede naše další cesta?" Dodala rychle, když po ní střelila varovným pohledem.

„ Naše první cesta povede na Dantooine, budeš potřebovat krystal do světelného meče. V místní Enklávě si pak prověřím, kolik jsi toho zapomněla a co jsi se naučila."

* * *

_Tedy, povídka je hotová. Zamýšlím samozřejmě pokračování, ale to už bude pravděpodobně v angličtině. Pokud budu mít v budoucnu čas, tak přeložím i tohle._

_Jako obvykle, budu Vám vděčná, pokud mi sdělíte svůj názor._

* * *


End file.
